


Conspiracy

by Mareel



Series: Keep in Touch [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Birthday, Community: consci_fan_mo, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Epistolary, Family, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is afoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double drabble, comprised of messages to and from Malcolm and his sister Madeline back on Earth. It refers to the events of the Season 1 episode "Silent Enemy" in which Jonathan went to extraordinary lengths to discover Malcolm's favorite food in order to surprise him on his birthday.

 

Dear Madeline, 

Thank you for your message with good wishes for my birthday. It seems _Enterprise_ is in far more frequent contact with Earth now than we were earlier in the mission. 

I am still puzzled by the level of general interest in my birthday. As you know, it’s not something I’m used to anyone making any fuss over. Hoshi mentioned that she spoke with you; I’ve no idea who else might have been involved. 

I do know that this isn’t Captain Archer’s usual practice – birthdays generally go unremarked unless someone’s friends decide to celebrate in some way. 

It was lovely though. 

Best wishes,  
Malcolm

 

____________________________________________________

 

My dear brother, 

Your letter amused me in more ways than you can imagine. Thank you for that! 

In answer to your question about who else was involved in birthday shenanigans – Captain Archer himself contacted our parents to enquire about your favourite foods. As you might imagine, Mum was worried that you’d been injured and our father was sure you’d committed some heinous offense. 

Your Captain Archer clearly wanted to do something special for your birthday… as a friend would do. Might he possibly be interested in more than a strictly professional relationship? 

And since you enjoyed it, perhaps that interest is mutual? 

Love,  
Maddy

 


End file.
